A Estrategista
by ookamisensei - Ellementhal
Summary: Ela sobreviveu a terroristas tanto bruxos quanto trouxas. Ela era uma bruxa nascida trouxa. Ela amou um homem que amava uma ruiva, ela não era a ruiva. Ela não falava, ela não existia. Ela teve uma filha com o amor de sua vida. Essa é história não tão feliz de: Ellementhal Magic Granger, mãe biológica e tia adotiva de Herminone Jane M. Granger.


**Rua da fiação, 2 de maio de 1968 -Louis**

Eu sentia meus nervos a flor da pele com meu pai, ele não se importava com Hermione? Ela tinha sido sequestrada na minha frente no parquinho quando estava levitando as coisas ao redor dela, para me mostrar como era "fácil fazer aquilo". Logo em seguida dois homens apareceram jogaram-me no chão e perguntaram "você pode fazer o mesmo? " . Eu respondi que não e logo em seguida tudo começou a ficar escuro e a ultima coisa que vi aquele dia foi minha irmã gritando tentando se salvar do aperto do outro cara.

Meu pai por muito tempo perguntava-me como eram os rostos dos sequestradores, as roupas, se havia alguma marca na pele... Mas eu não me lembrava de absolutamente nada além de que eram dois e que perguntaram se e sabia levitar as coisas também.

Passou-se 3 anos e nada, nenhum pedido de resgate e nenhum possível lugar de onde ela estava. Minha irmã havia sumido... A minha quase gêmea, eu a chamava assim, pois nossa diferença de idade era apenas 1 mês.

Por minha culpa minha melhor amiga havia sido sequestrada, tudo porque, eu queria fazer magia que nem ela.

Norman olhava-me como se a culpa fosse minha, pois eu insistia tanto para Hermione me ensinar como se levitava as coisas e ficava frustrado por não fazer também. Bem eu concordo que a culpa foi minha, mas quando Eileen ligou... Porque meu pai continuou a trabalhar ao invés de ir correndo ver o estado de Hermione? Porque ele não me responde mais? Porque a ultima palavra dele foi que me achava um bastardo inútil?

Agora depois de um mês estamos estacionando o carro na frente da propriedade no qual Tobias mora. Eu estava ansioso e se ela me culpasse também? Se ela pensasse que eu deveria ter dito sim, que eu sabia levitar as coisas também, para não deixa-la sozinha? Esses meus pensamentos foram cortados por Eileen e Severus saindo da casa com o mesmo segurando a mão de Hermione.

Ele não podia tocar na minha irmãzinha! Eu rosnei, eu senti que rosnei. Vi meu pai abraça-la como se não houvesse amanhã falando.

"Desculpas Hermione por ser um péssimo pai. Desculpa por ter deixado-a sozinha com o Louis. Você sabe quem eram aqueles caras Hermione? O que eles fizeram contigo Hermione? Como você saiu de lá? Eu estava tão preocupado Hermione..." Senti muito ódio do meu pai nesse momento... Preocupado? Ele ficou trabalhando ao invés de vir vê-la! Ela olhou pro meu pai e rosnou longamente como um animal parecendo acuado, ela falou apenas uma coisa se é que aquilo era coerente "Sev" meu pai ficou muito chocado olhou para Severus e daí eu entendi devia ser o apelido que ela deu para o Snape.

Severus falou "O nome dela é Ellementhal, não é?" Hermione fez sinal de sim com a cabeça e estreitou os olhos rosnando baixo. Não entendi o que aconteceu ali , ele tinha entendido ela? Que nome é esse? Ela era Hermione! Porque ela ta agindo como um animal? Ela sabia falar antes!

Meu pai me surpreendeu pela ultima vez naquele verão proferindo as palavras

"Sim você é minha filha Ellementhal Magic Granger".

Vocês devem estar se perguntando quem sou eu? Eu sou Louis Hugo Marshal Granger, primo e irmão adotivo de Norman e Hermione.

E nesse momento eu percebi que aquela menina que era minha outra metade, aquela que era minha melhor amiga... tinha sumido, foi morta no sequestro e por minha culpa.

Eu não tinha direito de ser um Granger, eu era apenas um bastardo que matou a própria irmã.

**Centro de treinamento, Exército italiano, 2 de maio de 1979.**

11 anos, fazia 11 anos desde o incidente que nós Granger's chamamos deLa nascita della volpe. Estou recebendo nesse momento a noticia que serei tio, Hermione... Não, não posso chama-la assim...

Estou recebendo a noticia que serei tio ,Ellementhal está grávida, ela desmaiou em plena sala de reuniões, eu fui chamado por ser o único familiar no exercito e logo perguntei para o doutor o que havia acontecido com ela e o médico me soltou a noticia.

"Sua irmã está grávida de 4 meses você não sabia? Ela não quis largar o emprego , então isso foi gerado por causa de estresse."

Obvio que eu não a sabia, esse velho não consegue ver?

Ano passado eu também não sabia que ela foi atacada por uma corja de sociopatas quando voltava de uma missão e agora tem as palavras mudblood escritas no braço.

Porque eu não sei de nada? Porque simplesmente a Her-droga, Ellementhal sabe que eu tenho GSA por ela e por isso me esconde boas partes do que diz respeito a vida amorosa e pessoal.

Ela estava namorando? Eu me certifiquei que ninguém se aproximaria dela. Então como?

Eu não conseguia mais olhar para o corpo desmaiado de Ellementhal, então disse ao doutor que não falasse para ela que eu estive aqui e que eu sabia da gravidez da mesma.

Voltei para o centro de treinamento e agora estou descontado toda minha raiva nos sacos de areia. Sim eu sempre soube, eu só sou o primo distante que por ter perdido os pais para as drogas não tinha direito de viver. Sim eu sei que não deveria ter me apaixonado por ela, eu sempre soube que esse amor platônico nunca daria certo.

Ela era uma bruxa e há exatamente 11 anos eu descobri que era um Lupo. Não exatamente um lobisomen eu só conseguia me transformar em um lobo. Não tenho alcateia muito menos perco minha sanidade. Eu sou o único da espécie.

Pelo que Albus Dumbledore pesquisou, deve ter sido a magia de Ellementhal que foi liberada na noite do dia 2 de maio.

Ela estava tendo um pesadelo e eu estava no mesmo quarto que ela afagando seus cabelos, quanto a mesma gritava apavorada em seus sonhos, minutos depois eu era um lobo rosnando para Bartholomeu, que entrava no quarto.

Nada era para dar certo, nada fazia sentido e agora ela estava grávida de outro.

Duas horas depois, Ellie aparece na porta do centro de treinamento e me conta tudo, do sentimento que ela tinha por Severus, de como ele ama Lilian Evans agora Potter que tinha se casado a 4 meses. Serverus estava inconsolável e perguntou se ela não queria sair para beber com ele e ela foi, se embebedaram e acabaram dormindo juntos e isso gerou a criança, eu lembrei do ocorrido vagamente. Contou também que Severus tinha a marca dos mesmos sociopatas que tinham torturado ela no ano passado e que ele não sabia mais como se desassociar a isso.

Bem, eu como um bom irmão ouvi tudo isso em silencio e disse que estaria ao lado dela apoiando e se quisesse ajudaria a criar a criança.

Ela me abraçou sorrindo e disse que se fosse menina daria o nome que mais amo, de Hermione, se fosse menino seria Hugo em minha homenagem, e a partir desse dia eu sabia que havia deixado de ser o irmão, o primo, e me tornei o melhor amigo, o braço direito que sempre a protegeria não importando o que o pai dela, Bartholomeu Granger, achava ou que Norman o irmão de sangue dela queria ou até mesmo o sociopata do Snape que nunca notou Ellie.

Eu seria o porto seguro de Ellementhal Magic Granger eles querendo ou não.

**Casa de Ellementhal , 2 de maio de1998**

Era mais um dois de maio e acho que esse era o pior de todos. Ellie pediu que eu a acompanhasse junto com Keith.

Keith é um atirador de elite, é muito bom no que faz, mas fala demais. Possui cabelos rosa que pelo que sei era loiro antes de ele perder a gêmea dele para a morte, pois era a cor favorita da mesma, os olhos são de um incrível azul escuro, sua expressão é tão apática que parece que sempre está debochando de tudo. E aquele tapa olho que lembrava-nos que o caolho sempre acertaria o alvo, como odiava que ele fosse melhor em tiro do que eu.

Olhei-me no espelho e me postei a observar o que eu refletia. Olhos pretos, olheiras, cabelo preto, que parece que não vê escova, tesoura e banho faz dias, pois estava revoltos e compridos. Usava minha boa e velha jaqueta de couro preta que Ellie me deu de natal há seis anos. Uma regata que era para ser branca, mas estava cheia de tons marrons, pretos e alguns vermelhos. Meu coturno e minha calça do exercito. Mas o que reluzia no meu peito além das cicatrizes era a Dogtag, ganhei-a e me tornei mercenário, não me queriam mais no exercito depois que quase matei um do alto escalão por ter se engraçado com Ellie.

Sai do banheiro após passar água no meu rosto, e lá estava o velhote caduco sentado olhando a mão, Keith que falava e perguntava coisas sobre as poções e como elas funcionavam para Ellie que respondia olhando fixamente para o mapa de Hogwarts que estava preso na parede com um monte de pontos vermelhos e nomes que se mexiam.

Não entendia nada de magia então sempre achei aquilo normal. Ellie estava com um olhar cansado que nem o meu.

Sentei na poltrona do seu lado e passei a olhar OVP, aquela arma estava gasta, mas ainda dava para fazer um estrago, eu seria o plano B, se Ellie não retornasse em 30 minutos eu sairia atirando até acha-la viva ou morta. Não queria chegar a utiliza-la.

Keith começou a falar comigo sobre como alguns bruxos são imbecis e tinha acabado de falar com o velho perguntando se aquele escudo de proteção só protegia de magia, queria saber se objetos não mágicos passavam por ele e o velhote disse que coisas sem magia passariam tranquilamente então logo Keith se virou pra mim e comentou:

–Seria interessante acabar com o Hitler bruxo com uma arma trouxa- Comecei a rir o cara de cobra virando uma peneira com a OVP, seria muito engraçado a manchete:"o menino que sobreviveu não mata o sociopata mas sim um mercenário com uma OVP",

— Seria hilário Keith, mas a OVP seria para pega-los de surpresa e assustar, se fosse para matar mesmo eu usaria um fuzil de precisão. – Respondi retirando os olhos da OVP e direcionado a uma arma que estava nos pés de Ellementhal, aquilo sim faria um estrago e estaríamos longe dos feitiços dos bruxos, o fuzil de precisão.

— Você é péssimo em pontaria Louis, eu posso ser caolho, mas consigo atirar usando uma bala apenas .- Zombou Keith apontando para seu tapa olho.

A conversa foi interrompida por um patrono da minha sobrinha Hermione que dizia "Nagini Snape Casa dos gritos".

Todos voltaram seus olhos para Ellementhal, sua cara não estava das melhores, os olhos perderam o brilho, eu senti meu peito se apertar e se ele já estivesse morto? Será que ela se recuperaria? Afinal ela pode esconder o quanto quiser mas ela nunca irá deixar de ama-lo.

—Vá minha jovem e leve suas poções, sei que cogitou essa possibilidade também, eu ficarei bem assim como o jovem que está sendo cuidado e medicado no quarto. – Disse o velho entregando um colar para Ellie.

\- Se as coisas não ocorrerem como esperamos já sabe o que fazer. Coisas terríveis acontecem com pessoas que não sabem mexer com o tempo. – logo em seguida tossiu um pouco e mais uma poção foi dada ao mesmo.

– Sem você não teria sobrevivido à queda da torre, cogite as possibilidades. -Depois dessas palavras ela levantou da poltrona. Colocou o capuz e tomou uma poção e encostou-se ao anel que estava em cima de uma estante. Em segundos ela havia sumido e eu comecei a contar no meu cronometro quanto tempo havia se passado e torcia que não demorasse. Cinco minutos e quarenta e sete centésimos, ela estava de volta a casa junto com Snape.

— Starliss! Por favor, ajude aqui – Gritei e fui pegar Snape no colo, tirando-o dos braços de Ellementhal, e levei o para o quarto, logo apareceu a mulher de cabelos curtos e pretos apareceu segurando uma seringa que já foi aplicada no Snape.

Aquilo era um antiveneno, como eu odiava-o, mas ele era o pai da minha sobrinha e a pessoa no qual Ellie amou por anos ou ainda ama, não quero pensar nisso.

Coloquei-o na cama ao lado do outro enfermo, Sirius Black. Black havia sido resgatado quase morto pelo velhote, estamos mantendo-o em coma induzido até o final da guerra.

Essa guerra era constantemente comparada ao xadrez , havia no canto da sala um enorme tabuleiro que apenas Ellie mexia.

O Black era o bispo branco no tabuleiro... que continuava fora do tabuleiro no mesmo momento que ele foi salvo da morte. Lembro quando ela derrubou o outro bispo e eu sabia que era o velhote.

O rei branco precisava de motivo para matar o outro rei e o rei negro teria que pensar que sem os bispos o rei branco estava fraco. Só que eles nunca notaram que a rainha branca estava cercando com as torres fazendo o xeque-mate.

E minha rainha voltou e nos seus olhos havia esperança de um mundo sem guerras e todos perceberam que a guerra bruxa finalmente acabara.

O rei branco vencera dando um Xeque-Mate.


End file.
